1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof gutters, and, more particularly, to roof gutter assemblies with a cover over a gutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem associated with gutters positioned along an edge of a roof on a building is that the gutters accumulate debris such as leaves, sticks, etc. This debris may cause the gutter and/or downspout extending from the gutter to become plugged. It is therefore necessary to periodically clean gutters to ensure that the gutter operates correctly.
It is known to provide a cover over a gutter to prevent the accumulation of debris therein. A gutter cover typically includes a rounded nose portion which extends closely adjacent to or slightly past the front edge of the gutter. The surface tension of the water flowing over the cover causes the water to flow around the nose and into the gutter, while debris falls from the nose without entering the gutter.
With a gutter cover as described above, it is possible for ice and/or snow to accumulate on the top surface of the cover. The weight of the ice and snow on the gutter cover can damage the cover and/or gutter. Moreover, the ice and snow can create a “dam” effect causing melted water to flow back under the shingles and through the roof. This is of course highly undesirable.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method which may be used in conjunction with a gutter cover for preventing the accumulation of ice and/or snow on the cover.